Three Christmases
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Three Christmases with Connor and Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Three Christmases  
**Author**: Evenstar Estel  
**Rating**: T  
**Characters**/**Pairing**: Connor/Abby  
**Spoilers**: Series 3, AU  
**Genre**: Angst, Romance  
**Summary**: Three Christmases with Connor and Abby.  
**Author's Note**: HUGE thanks to Casy Dee for the beta. This fic is dedicated to XxbagpussxX, tay_21 and casy_dee for never once failing to leave me a review for each and **everything** I've ever written in the Primeval fandom. You guys are amazing.

Three Christmases  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Chapter 1

They began by stacking stones atop each other to make a wall, just like those scattered across the Celtic world. They'd been scavenging from the land, the river bed and the bottom of cliffs for large sturdy rocks with flat sides. Little by little they build their wall to the point where it was strong enough that when Connor tested it by trying to knock it down with his body, it held firm. They started work on it when summer turned to fall and it was completed before the first snow. They left enough space for the smoke from their fire to flow out with the air current and for the pair of them to fit their bodies through one at a time. Lastly they covered the inside with the stretched hides of various dinosaurs they'd killed to keep out the wind and the frost. The floor of the cave was covered in layers of woven grass mats. They'd been working on them together for seven months, since they'd first arrived in the Cretaceous Era. The little corner where they bedded down was built up higher with a makeshift mattress. To one side was their food supply. As soon as the reality set in that there was no way home they started to prepare for the winter months when food would be almost non existent. They'd dried berries over the summer. They'd smoked fish and dinosaur meat. They'd foraged for nuts and roots. Basket weaving was old hat at this point. Abby liked to keep everything neat and tidy. Stacked along the other side of their cave was wood for the fire. There was more outside and more still at the base of the embankment that led down from their dwelling. By the wall and the small exit was the fire pit that burned one hundred percent of the time. If there was no fire, they'd die.

Connor had left her alone to fetch water from the river below. The waterfall to the right of their cave was frozen to little more than a trickle. They slept approximately sixteen of every twenty four hours. Connor joked that they were hibernating just like bears. One of them would wake intermittently to stoke the fire. Their time awake was predominantly empty. They'd eat, talk, or just sit in silence. The months of winter were bleak. They estimated the average outside temperature to be in the neighbourhood of -20C during the peak hours of the day. At night it dropped at least another ten. Huddling together for warmth was a necessity as well as a comfort. They loved each other deeply and had confessed it. Their bond was forever, strengthened even more by Abby being the one to have said so. Giving herself to Connor made her immeasurably happy, even in this desolate, lonely wilderness. For Connor's part, he felt such a swell of confidence Abby teased him that he was getting cocky. Spending the summer and autumn together, being in love and finding small joys despite their situation had been wonderful. The winter however was not. They had cabin fever in the worst way. They were cold. They were bored. And in an effort to ensure their food supply would last until spring, they were often hungry. Abby shivered and did as she had for the past hour, sat on their bed and watched the entrance to the cave for Connor's return.

It had actually been her turn to go for water, but she'd been feeling poorly for the past few days and he'd insisted. She didn't think she was sick, not with a virus or an infection. She wasn't pregnant, they were too careful to make sure that didn't happen. It was a general malaise that just made her limbs feel heavy and the prospect of facing another day almost unbearable. She was depressed and understandably so. This life was hard. If she didn't have Connor she knew she would've given up months ago. That's why when they were separated she felt fear and worry flood her. She was tougher than this, but the lack of sunshine and the biting cold had whittled away at her resolve. Her stomach growled, but it was too early to eat yet. They were on strict rations and she wasn't going sneak any extra. Most of all though, she just wanted him _here_ with her where she knew he was safe. Being parted from him, even when he was just going to fetch water was like having half of herself torn away.

She thought she heard him and she sat up straighter. She smiled in anticipation. She felt a little like a fifties housewife expecting her husband home after a hard day at the office. The notion was silly, but it broadened her smile just a little. It was him and moments later he was sliding his body through the small opening, his arms laden with the bladders made from leather filled with water.

"Brrrrrrr! It's bloody cold out there!" he said, shaking the snow out of his hair. "The snow's really coming down. We probably shouldn't venture out more than is absolutely necessary. We've got enough water now to keep us going for three days."

"Did you check the traps?" she asked as she rose to take the water bags from him and lay them by the food baskets. When she turned around Connor was proudly holding up two furry _somethings_. They were no bigger than rabbits, but considerably fatter. He'd already gutted them, thankfully.

"I have no idea what they are, but I'm going to call 'em Tribbles," he said, quite pleased with himself. "Felt sorry for the little buggers, but I felt more sorry for us, so there you have it. Looks like we'll have something for Christmas dinner, eh?"

Abby flinched. "What do you mean Christmas Dinner?"

"It's Christmas Day. I've been keeping track of the days, you know that. Anyways, I'll skin them and we can roast them. I reckon they'll taste pretty decent. They seem hardy enough."

Abby couldn't help it. She couldn't have held back her emotions for anything. Standing there beside him she simply erupted in tears. She broke down in anguished sobs, hugging her arms around herself. Connor quickly put his kill aside and pulled her into the circle of his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He was ice cold. He held her for a long stretch of minutes while she sobbed against his chest. She hadn't been thinking about their life back home much at all anymore, let alone holidays like Christmas. She'd never had a proper Christmas, not really. The Christmas she'd spent in Connor's company had actually been the nicest. Last year he'd stayed home with her rather than go to his mum's. He'd bought her presents, though he deliberately avoided making them too personal. He'd cooked dinner and it had actually been pretty good. They'd watched sappy Christmas films on the telly. The sudden realization that back home the shops were decorated and choirs were singing, that there was dinners and presents, and every other detail that made Christmas special was happening back home made her unbearably homesick.

After she'd cried herself out, Connor scooped her up and sat himself down on their bed with her in his lap. "Tell me what's the matter," he whispered, pressing kisses to her tear stained face.

"It's nothing, nothing more than usual. I'm just so tired. I'm tired of being cold and hungry all the time. I'm tired of being dirty and sleeping on grass mats in a cave. I'm tired of not being able to go outside for more than half an hour without freezing to death. I'm tired of not being able to be with you like I want to. We're in danger of dying all the time. I want to go home!" Her words poured from her between sniffles and her trembles. Connor nudged her nose with his and she looked up at him. She looked up into his eyes and saw her pain reflected back at her. He understood, she knew he did. He'd had moments like this himself and she'd comforted him. Gently he brushed his lips across hers, then kissed her softly. He dotted kisses to her mouth until she responded and surrendered. He kissed her tenderly, but thoroughly until her mood shifted. She tangled her hand in his hair and relaxed into the comfort of his embrace. She was still weepy when they parted, but suddenly things didn't seem so desolate. She had Connor.

"Please don't give up, love," he said softly. "I can't do this without you. I know it's hard and terrible right now. I'm tired too."

"I know you are. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't know Christmas meant that much to you. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I usually don't care about holidays, not even a little."

"Yes you do." He said it so quietly she barely caught it. He knew her too well. She'd said she never cared about birthdays or Christmas because she never believed she deserved them after so many years of being denied.

Abby shivered and continued. "Last Christmas was the best one I've ever had and it was... it made me feel loved. I was looking forward to having another one with you... until _this_ happened."

Connor cupped the side of her face and stroked it with his thumb.

"I wish I knew how to make things better sweetheart, but I don't."

"I don't either. It's okay. I'm better now. _This _makes it better." She threw her arm around his neck and hugged him tightly, nuzzling the side of his face and feeling the whiskers of his beard against her cheek. "You make everything better."

"So do you. I love you Abby, more than words can say."

"Me too Connor. Okay, so it's Christmas, we might as well make the most of it. We'll have roast _tribble_, with dried berries and pine nuts, sounds decent enough."

"What's your favourite carol?"

"I don't have one, I don't like Christmas carols."

"Nonsense, everyone likes at least one."

"Really, I don't." She watched his attempt at enthusiasm dwindling and she quickly tried to salvage things. "The Wassail Song, that one's nice. I'm thinking of mulled wine and sitting by the fire curled up under a blanket."

"We naked under this blanket?"

She giggled and batted at his shoulder. "Sure, if you like."

"Before or after we've made love by the fire?"

"Connor!"

"Just trying to set the mood, get a mental picture."

"Fine, before. You've got to get me a little drunk first."

"Sounds good to me, I'll love you all salubrious and pliant. Your cheeks are rosy and your smiles warm my heart. I think there's a diamond ring on your finger."

"Connor?" She looked at his face, questioning what he'd just said.

"That okay?" She nodded her head, a bit too overcome with emotion to speak. "So, a diamond ring on your finger from me."

"And a gold band. There's one on yours too." She touched his father's ring that dangled from his neck on a cord of leather.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

"Happy Christmas Abby. I love you."

"Happy Christmas Connor. I love you."

There may not have been any presents or mulled wine, nor was there a tree decorated with lights and ornaments, but they ate their dinner in happiness and sang Christmas songs together whether they could remember the lyrics or not. It was the best Christmas either had ever had.

tbc...

Reviews would be lovely! It is Christmas afterall. Season of giving n' all that :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"About four inches higher!" instructed Abby. Connor shifted his weight on the ladder and reached the extra four inches she was asking for and pushed the tack into the wall, securing the sparkling red streamer. Abby stepped back and looked at the display she'd designed. Connor watched her expectantly. When she started shaking her head his shoulders slumped. They'd been at this all day long. It was Christmas Eve and because of an overwhelming amount of work at the ARC all of December this was the first opportunity they'd had to properly decorate the flat. They had three days in a row off, barring any major anomaly alerts that the soldiers couldn't cope with. Abby had started buying decorations and supplies in October and Connor was certain they had enough to do three homes. She was determined to make this the most extravagant, beautiful Christmas either one of them had ever had. Connor's mum was arriving Christmas afternoon and the three of them would be spending Christmas and Boxing Day together. Christmas Eve however was just the two of them. Connor had wanted to recreate the fantasy they'd spun last Christmas when they were stranded in the Cretaceous Era, huddled together in a cave half starved and half frozen. They'd made the most of it and against all odds the memory was mostly a happy one.

Connor shared her enthusiasm. He'd broken the bank buying gifts for her. There was enough chocolate, jewelry, books, music, DVDs, lingerie and everything else he could think of wrapped and under the tree just for her. There were quite a few gifts under the tree for him also. Their morning had started slowly with making love, then indulging in a massive pancake and bacon breakfast. Connor had brought the tree in and from there things had turned into a labourious slog of Connor up and down the ladder hanging sparkly streamers, giant bows of pine, ribbons, bells, mistletoe, wreaths and lights. So many lights. Connor was all for it at first, but things were getting a little out of hand.

Sid and Nancy clearly didn't like nor understood why they were dressed in matching sweaters with big red bows around their necks. Abby had seen something similar on a dog and _had_ to have them for the diictodons. Rex was avoiding her like the plague, afraid of being wrangled into a sweater himself, and wouldn't even come down from the rafters for slices of apple. She'd redone the display on the mantle four times. The fireplace was roaring with logs burning and Connor wanted nothing more than to be laying in front of it with a nice cup of the mulled wine that was currently bubbling away on the stove. They'd bought the flat shortly after their wedding, not one month after returning from the Cretaceous Era. They hadn't wanted to wait. The first time Abby met Connor's mother was their wedding day. Surprisingly it hadn't been awkward. Carol Temple could see immediately that her son's bride loved him completely and would make him happy. They hadn't all seen each other since. The ARC and anomalies left little time for a normal life. Connor and Abby didn't mind, because they were always together. This Christmas was going to be special, even if it killed them.

"I think it needs to come down an inch. It's just not perfect," said Abby. Connor sighed and pulled the corner of the streamer out of the wall and lowered it another inch and waited. " Maybe back up a little more?"

"Abby, please!"

"Connor, we still have to do the windows! Don't argue with me!" Connor bit his tongue and counted to ten in his head. He took the pin out again and adjusted it ever so slightly.

"Okay?"

"I'm sorry. It's just not right. We'll have to take it down and start over." He gaped at her. He saw that she was dead serious and something in him snapped. He was about shout something that would undoubtedly ruin their evening when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" He jumped off the ladder and ran to the phone before Abby had a chance to even breathe. Connor scooped up the cordless phone from the couch and walked in the direction of the kitchen. It was his mum calling to check in. Connor assured her that all was well and they'd be expecting her in the early afternoon and not to rush. Mrs. Temple had been baking all week in preparation for the day and Connor was practically salivating at the prospect of devouring a pound of his mum's shortbread with jam. They chatted for a little longer and Connor calmed down sufficiently that he was willing to go up the ladder and take down every last streamer so long as it made Abby happy. He put the phone down on the kitchen table and returned to the living room. He came around the corner just in time to see her standing at the top of the ladder in an attempt to reach the streamer. He was much taller than her and she was on the tips of her toes and still couldn't reach. He was rushing to her even before she lost her balance. Abby let out a short sharp yelp of panic as she lost her footing and the ladder fell out from under her.

She'd faced down raptors, a sabre toothed tiger and Helen Cutter, but the fear that surged through Abby as the stability beneath her feet disappeared left her in a blind panic she couldn't control. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion. The fall felt like it was from hundreds of feet above. She knew it was coming, the sickening thud when she hit the ground. She'd surely break a bone, or maybe something even worse would happen. She heard the deafening clang of the metal ladder hitting the hardwood floor, but her landing never came. With a mighty whoosh her descent was halted. It took her a moment to realize that was she in Connor's arms and not on the ground. Somehow he'd caught her. She was safe, uninjured and in her husband's arms. Both were breathing hard with adrenaline coursing through their veins. Connor felt lightheaded as the tension left him. Carefully he sat down in the nearest arm chair cradling Abby in his arms. A sheen of sweat covered his brow and he felt nauseous. He looked at Abby and saw her wide staring eyes awash with tears.

"Hey, no tears on Christmas allowed," he soothed. "You're okay, just breathe." He pulled her against his chest and held her until she calmed. "You okay?" Abby nodded her head, but couldn't bring herself to speak. "I'll tidy up, why don't you lay down on the couch? I think we've done enough decorating. Whatever you wanted to do with the windows can wait."

Once Abby was reclined on the couch with her eyes closed, Connor set about putting away the ladder and setting to right any damage that had occurred. He coaxed Sid and Nancy, still imprisoned in their bright Christmas sweaters, out from their cubby near the bedroom and set them on the couch with Abby. Since getting their diictodons back, both he and Abby had grown even more attached to the precocious pair. Abby turned on her side and cuddled them as Connor worked. Half an hour later Sid and Nancy were curled up together snoring deeply and Abby was sitting up, recovered from her scare. Connor brought her a cup of tea instead of the mulled wine. He sat on the coffee table across from her, resting his hand on her knee.

"Before you say anything I know it was stupid to get up on the ladder like that," said Abby.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he replied, giving her knee a squeeze. "You've been working nonstop since breakfast. You haven't taken a break, not to mention that it's past dinner time now. You'll wear yourself out. You're supposed to relax over the holidays."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"I seem to recall Christmas last year being perfect and we were frozen, starving and a hundred million years or so in the past." She cracked a smile for him and lay her hand over his. "Abby, for me Christmas is about you and me together with the rest of the world taking care of itself for once. As pretty as all this is, the only thing that makes Christmas special for me is being with you." She set her tea aside and leaned over to bestow a kiss on his lips.

"I have been going a little crazy, haven't I?"

"Mmm, maybe just a tiny bit. What say I make you your traditional Christmas Eve dinner of macaroni and cheese and then we'll have a nice lie down in front of the fire?"

"You mean like we planned last year?"

"Just like that."

"Sounds perfect."

He kissed her again and followed her as she reclined back on the couch and kissed her for several more minutes before going to make their dinner. While he put the food together, she made a space between the Christmas tree and the fireplace. She went to their bedroom and brought back the comforter from their bed as well as their pillows. She also changed into her night clothes, prepared to settle in for a warm, romantic evening with her husband. The ate in companionably silence, cuddled up together, watching the flames snap and curl in the hearth. Behind them the tree's lights illuminated the room in a myriad of colours. While Connor took the dishes to the kitchen, Abby quickly turned off the lamps and overhead lights. She divested herself of all her clothes and curled up under the covers so that when he returned he'd find his perfect Christmas scene. She knew she'd done good when she heard him groan upon seeing her bathed in firelight and the colours of the Christmas lights. He peeled off his own clothes before sinking down to the floor to join her. Their lips met with fiery hunger and the new few hours were spent in the giving and taking of pleasure.

The clock chimed midnight just as Connor was gathering Abby up his arms to fall asleep. He kissed the sweat dewed skin at the top of her spine and pulled her flush against him, tucking his knees behind hers. They were both satiated and exhausted and perfectly content.

"Conn?" said Abby, relishing in the warmth and feel of his body cocooning her.

"Hmmm?" he replied, snuggling his face in her hair.

"Since it's officially Christmas, there's one of your gifts that I'd like you to open." She reached behind her, craning her neck to see and snagged the bow atop one small box and brought it over to him. He sat up and she lay down to look up at him. His brow furrowed as he held the box in the palm of his hand. It weighed nothing. He shook it and there was no sound. "Open it!"

He smiled at her and tore off the bow and ripped the paper. He lifted the lid off the box and pulled out its contents. He was confused at first, holding a tiny pair of socks in his hand and then it dawned on him. The only person who could fit so small an item was... "A baby?" he choked out, his voice strained with emotion. Abby smiled at him and nodded. "How... how long?"

"About eight or nine weeks. Are you happy?" He could only nod his head as the tears came unbidden to his eyes. Abby reached up and wiped them away, then pulled him down to her and into the circle of her arms. "Happy Christmas, Connor. I knew there wasn't a better gift for you than this."

"There isn't! Abby, you've made me the happiest man on Earth! I had no idea!" He turned back to his side to settled beside her. He couldn't resist and lay a protective hand upon her abdomen.

"I didn't either, not until a couple of weeks ago. I know we weren't planning this and it did take me by surprise, but it just felt right. I never thought this would be what I wanted, but with you it all makes sense. Everything is as it should be. You'll be the best father, I haven't a doubt. That makes me think I can do this too."

"You can. You'll be a terrific mum. I've always thought you underestimated yourself. We'll take care of each other."

The expression on Abby's face grew serious. "I shouldn't have been up on that ladder. If you hadn't caught me... I could've..."

"Hey, don't go there. Everything's fine, right?"

"Yes."

"Now I understand why you were so shaken up, but don't worry about it. We'll both have to make changes in the months to come, but it'll be worth it. What a difference a year makes, eh?"

"From a freezing cold cave and no food, to all this!" Abby gestured around them, then snuggled up close to Connor as he relaxed and pulled her to him.

"But some things will always be the same - you and me against the world." He stroked her hair as she lay her cheek against his chest.

"You, me and Nick."

"Nick?"

Abby craned her neck to place a kiss on his chin before settling back down.

"If it's a boy."

tbc... last part to be posted on Christmas Day!

Reviews would be most welcome and lovely!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you looking forward to seeing what Father Christmas will bring you this year?" asked Connor as he handed his daughter another ornament for the tree. At eleven years old she was already as tall as Abby and every bit as beautiful with her big blue eyes. The adorable dimple in her cheek was distinctly inherited from him, along with her dark hair... which she'd streaked with cherry red only the week before. Sarah Abigail Temple took the little glass bell from Connor's hand and chewed on her bottom lip. She went up to the top of the step stool and hung it up by the star that was perched at the highest point. "Something the matter, love?"

"Daddy, can I be honest?" Sarah replied in a very serious tone. His eldest child was perspicacious and intellectual like him. Sometimes she was introverted and serious also, but Abby managed to keep her from becoming too much like he had been at her age.

"Of course you can." She came down two steps so she could look him in the eye.

"I know Father Christmas isn't real."

Connor frowned. He supposed it was inevitable. Kids were much mature nowadays than they had been in his time. He supposed it was due to the school reformations of the past decade - higher standards had produced kids that were too smart for their own good. "Oh."

"I'm sorry! But you're the one who taught me how to talk and put me in school!"

"How long have you known?"

"About two years."

"Two years?"

Sarah took pity on her father and reached out to give him a hug. She went back up the ladder and he handed her another ornament. He hated to realize it, but his little girl wasn't so little anymore. "What about your brother?" Connor and Abby's second born, Nicholas Stephen was eight and took after Abby more than he could handle most days. The boy never seemed to tire and was already involved in martial arts and football. Sarah sighed and went back down two steps.

"Sorry." Connor was deflated. His kids didn't believe in Father Christmas anymore. Sarah lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine."

"If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure Hilly still believes." Hilary James was their youngest daughter and a virtual clone of Abby - huge blue eyes, mischievous smile and light blond hair.

"Hilly's three," said Connor. Sarah went back up the ladder and Connor continued to hand her ornaments.

"It's the best I can give you, Daddy."

"Does your mother know?"

"I'm pretty sure mum knows that Father Christmas isn't real."

"Oi! No cheek!"

Sarah giggled and took the last ornament from him and put it on the tree.

"Mum suspects nothing." She hopped off the ladder and gave her dad another hug.

"Promise to keep her in the dark, all right? You know how important Christmas is to her."

"Daddy, chill. Nick and I already agreed to string her a long for one more year. It'll give you a chance to prepare her."

Connor furrowed his brow again. His whole concept of Christmas had just been altered. He felt a serious grump coming on. Sarah left him to his misery to raid the Christmas baking once more. Connor put away the empty ornament boxes and sat himself down on the couch. A lot had changed in the past dozen years. He and Abby had started a family and the ARC was now all about research, exploration and preservation ever since Connor had figured out the nature of the anomalies and how to control them. The ARC was Connor's to run as he saw fit. Their group of friends was small, but significant. Danny and Jenny had run into each other one random day ten years ago. They had a son now. Sir James Lester was Prime Minister and Connor was never ever _ever_ going to be able to wrap his head around that. Jess had snagged Becker hook line and sinker one afternoon when she'd saved him from a Austroraptor. Abby had a few friends among the other school mums and he saw Duncan from time to time, but to them their family was always the people they'd bonded with in the early days at the ARC.

Connor's sulk was happily interrupted by shouts of "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" as Hilly came running towards him and jumped upon him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing so tight he could barely breath. She was still bundled up in her snowsuit, cap, scarf and mittens. He heard the sounds of the others entering the house, Abby having returned with their youngest two after driving up to Blackburn to fetch his mum for the holidays. The moment when he'd first placed the newborn Sarah in his mum's arms had been one of the proudest of his life. She'd always wanted grandchildren, and now she had three to contend with. Connor wrapped his arms around his youngest and hugged her back.

"Did you have a nice time, little love?" asked Connor as he carefully extricated himself from his daughter's iron grip around his neck. Hilly nodded vigorously. She set her down on the coffee table and went to the task of getting her out of her boots, snowsuit and other winter gear before picking her up again and securing her on his hip. Connor was close with all his children, but Hilly in particular. She was a real daddy's girl. She stared in wonder at the full decorated Christmas tree. He kissed her plump cheek and snuggled her. He felt Abby's hands upon his shoulders a moment before her lips were against his cheek.

"Roads okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty clear," said Abby, snaking her arm around his waist and resting her head against his chest. On the other side, Hilly did the same, she was getting sleepy. "It's supposed to snow again tonight. Good thing we're not going anywhere tomorrow."

"Where's mum?"

"Nick's already commandeered her, they're up in his room. The poor woman's not going to have a moment's rest. I think Sarah's with them too."

"She'll be fine, you know she lives for this sort of thing." Connor gave Hilly a bit of a jiggle on his hip. "Don't nod off, don't you want supper?" Hilly mumbled something incoherent and rubbed her eyes.

"She missed her nap this afternoon. Baby, why don't you go play with Rex, Sid and Nancy, you haven't seen them all day," suggested Abby. The little girl immediately brightened. There was nothing more their daughter loved than her pet diictodons and coelurosauravus. Rex was showing signs of aging quite rapidly. Abby wasn't sure he'd be around next Christmas. Since they had no clue to his age when he first came through his anomaly there was no way to tell how long he'd last. He hardly ever flew, other than to get himself up to the high points in the house. Sid and Nancy on the other hand seemed to be trundling along like tortoises. Perhaps they'd be lucky enough to live as long. Connor kissed Hilly again and passed her to Abby, who carried her to the very large conservatory where the dinosaurs spent most of their time amongst all the tropical plants from various points in prehistory.

Connor started dinner. It was still tradition that every Christmas Eve dinner consisted of mac n' cheese, though Abby insisted on them all eating a salad with it. A few short hours later, the children were asleep in their beds and Connor's mum in the guest room. Abby and Connor had another tradition, waiting up together until midnight. They quietly retrieved the childrens' presents from 'Father Christmas' from their hiding spot and put them beneath the tree. They poured the milk the children had put out back in the carton as well as the cookies back in the tin, save for one that they split between them, making sure to leave plenty of crumbs and bits on the plate. Connor was convinced that Abby really had no idea about Sarah and Nick no longer believing, but at least Hilly still did and would for a few years yet. He didn't want his kids to grow up so fast. He settled on the couch with Abby in his lap. Despite having been together for more than a decade, Connor could say with complete honesty that he loved her more as every year passed.

They held each other and watched the fire in the hearth. Every year was like this. They sat and remembered that one Christmas stranded in the ancient past that was both beautiful and terrible at the same time. Abby lay her cheek against his neck and cuddled close. Abby thought of how lucky her children were to have two parents who loved each other as much as she and Connor did. They were always hugging and kissing each other. They'd done their best over the years to never argue or have heated discussions in front of them either. It was the type of family she wished she could have had for herself growing up. She was so grateful that she could give that to her children. She'd found herself a good man.

"Thought I made a rule that there weren't to be any tears on Christmas," whispered Connor, gently wiping the drops from her cheeks. She hadn't realized she was crying.

"They're happy tears," she replied.

"Oh, those are okay then." He wrapped his arms around her, encompassing her fully. She sighed and closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth and strength of his body. "I love you, Abby. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Connor. I love you too."

The End

Reviews are most welcomed and appreciated. Merry Christmas!


End file.
